MandrillMask
MandrillMask (マンドリルマスク Mandorirumasuku) is a Nocturne with a mandrill motif, an ancient and mystical Nocturne of mythical status, the mentor to OwlMask and later FlamingoMask and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality MandrillMask is a very wise, good-hearted, mystical, powerful, ancient and resourceful Nocturne who is of a mythical status. He is almost always seen being stoic, however he has a sense of humor and likes to trick/mess with others sometimes with his powers, but in a very light way. While on the side of good, MandrillMask has made himself reclusive, only deciding to make himself present in times of a emergency or dire situation. He has himself so elusive and hard to find, to the point many doubt if he actually exists or not. In regards to training, he will only train those who he sees as worthy and when they finally do become his apprentice; he will show them that the path to become a better trained warrior is really not an easy one, but one that is very worth it in the long run. History Backstory Virtually almost nothing is known about his past, where he comes from exactly, which universe he comes from and among other things, but this is chiefly due to him having lived a long time ago to the point history did not record it and only leaving him to remember of the times from before. Contacting him about it as well is no easy task. MandrillMask would spend his time later on during his adult life going out and training other people from history and across the universes/worlds to become better warriors as well as showing them the path to greatness. However during this time, he had also made himself scarce sans to the people he trained, giving him a status of something of legend to others who were lucky enough to see him (their is an old joke that if maybe you say MandrillMask's name three times in the dark, he will appear to you.) One of his most notable apprentices was none other than OwlMask during the 60's, who he helped train to become a better hero and help him in his time of need. Unlike the past heroes however, OwlMask kept in good touch with MandrillMask, still being able to contact with him even during the years FlamingoMask was a teen. OwlMask ended up being for the longest time, the last living person (at least that we know of so far) to have met MandrillMask in person. MandrillMask then dropped off the radar once again however, up until recent times... Debut: The Mystery of MandrillMask Pt. 1: The Search for MandrillMask MandrillMask first appeared near the end of the RP where after Dangan shot FlamingoMask, leaving him for dead, MandrillMask then froze time and then levitated towards FlamingoMask, healing him of his wounds, also chanting as he did so. After he finished healing FlamingoMask and removed his bullet wounds, MandrillMask then took off to his hill, then allowing time to resume. FlamingoMask realized after the battle that MandrillMask had to have been there and then flew up to meet up with him, to which he then finally met up with MandrillMask at his hill. MandrillMask then saw FlamingoMask and greeted him. The Mystery of MandrillMask Pt. 2: From the Flames of the Phoenix FlamingoMask then spoke to MandrillMask some more, also bringing up to MandrillMask that his (FlamingoMask's) father OwlMask had sent him there. After some more talk, FlamingoMask asked if MandrillMask would actually train him, given he had come all this way to find him. MandrillMask said he was already accepting to him and thus trained him, however he said that the process wouldn't be easy. MandrillMask then instantly began the training process, which took many hours, if not days to do so. MandrillMask gave FlamingoMask many tasks to do; such as having FlamingoMask going underwater and swimming fastly, using his fists to smash some boulders, going through fire, climbing the mountains and going through the dark blindfolded, etc. All while doing this, FlamingoMask's chest began glowing faintly upon finishing some of the tasks. MandrillMask also taught him some of his techniques during this. Finally it came to the final task; which was for FlamingoMask to enter inside of the cavern which seemed endless and lacked an exit. MandrillMask told FlamingoMask to not use any of his weapons and that he had to be careful inside. Following FlamingoMask's passing of the final task and exiting the cavern, MandrillMask then congratulated FlamingoMask, then also told him about the five new forms he had obtained from his training and from unlocking the power of the Grand Phoenix. MandrillMask then said he had to go for now but he would come to FlamingoMask if he needed help again. He then rode onto a cloud, ascending up above to the heavens. The Mystery of MandrillMask Pt. 3: The Mystical Six Birds MandrillMask later reappeared where he appeared to FlamingoMask to teach him how to access the forms easier, starting with telling how to use Alicanto mode. MandrillMask then said he would guide FlamingoMask on his way out of HydraMask's and Gevaudan's forces, staying behind him; but only FlamingoMask could see him. He also taught FlamingoMask about his other forms, also telling him the special words. MandrillMask then partook in the battle, taking out several of the Centurion Shadelinqs and Mecha-Mobsters using only his staff and melee. Following HydraMask's retreat and Gevaudan's defeat, MandrillMask then observed the conversation between SwanMask and FlamingoMask from afar and then left, but not before communicating to FlamingoMask, stating that their was still one more form left, and still a lot to learn. Icy Flames: Power of the Pamola MandrillMask later communicated to FlamingoMask from afar as he entered Lansing, Michigan, where he told FlamingoMask to access the Pamola form, which while looked goofy, he stated to be was among his most powerful form and one he could use against PenguinMask and PigMask. In the end, it turned out he was right. Scare Tactics MandrillMask briefly appeared in FlamingoMask's visions, telling him to fight GhostMask back like an actual ghost, which was him implying to use his Alicanto form. MandrillMask then told FlamingoMask to wake up, which FlamingoMask instantly did. The Coup of the Century Pt. 2: Chicago Rumble MandrillMask briefly appeared near the beginning of the RP where he warned to FlamingoMask that RaccoonMask was coming for him and had recently overthrown CobraMask. MandrillMask told him to be careful. MandrillMask then faded aways, allowing SaberMask to inform FlamingoMask some more. Abilities * Elemental Control: MandrillMask has control over all elements. * Cloud Control: MandrillMask has control over the clouds, and can even conjure some up, that way he can ride on them or lay on them. He can also use them to fly to meet up with others. * Omnipotence: MandrillMask is stated to be all powerful. * Decelerated Aging: MandrillMask appears to have a very slow aging process, being able to live through out several years, even decades and hundreds of years. Notably, he looks the same today as he did back in the 1960's when he trained OwlMask. * Levitation: MandrillMask is capable of levitating. While doing this, he gets into a yoga position. * Time Freeze: MandrillMask can freeze time. He was shown using this when he healed FlamingoMask of his bullet wounds. * Staff: MandrillMask is armed with a staff that he can use to hike with or may even use to combat with. With it, he can also; ** Healing Ray: By channeling enough energy and chanting, MandrillMask can fire a ray that heals from the staff. It can perform such healing such as either removing bullet wounds, repairing damaged limbs, cure an illness or even restore a lost health. * Teleportation: MandrillMask is capable of teleportation. He prefers to use levitate however. * Invisibility: MandrillMask can apparently become invisible, making himself only visible to his apprentices such as OwlMask and FlamingoMask. Even when he appears along with, he cannot be seen by anyone else it seems. * Telepathy: MandrillMask is able to communicate to others via "thought-speak" in order to contact them from afar distances. * Resurrection Power: MandrillMask is stated that he capable of reviving the deceased. This has yet to be used in RP. * Incorruptible: MandrillMask is unable to be possessed or mind-controlled. * Energy Shield: MandrillMask can create an energy shield to cover around an entire city block and is implied that he can make an even bigger shield if he chooses to, however it is always temporary. This was used in Flamingo Prologue storyline. * Enhanced Agility: Despite his apparent old age, he is very athletic, very agile as well. * Dream Walking: MandrillMask appears to be capable of walking into other people's dreams. * Dream Communication: MandrillMask can speak/communicate to people in their dreams. * Immortality: MandrillMask is implied to be immortal. While this hasn't been confirmed, his apparent agelessness and power seems to suggest so. Quotes Trivia * MandrillMask is the first Nocturne to have visible facial hair on his face, in this case he has a large beard. * MandrillMask was partially influenced by Rafiki from The Lion King and Yoda from Star Wars. * MandrillMask actually does possess glowmarks on his face, it's those three blue lines that are part of the blue part of his face. * "MandrillMask" is not his real name, as he states, but rather his nickname, as his real name is to complex. Currently, his real name is unknown (not even OwlMask knows it!). * Which universe he comes from is unknown. * Their is some debate whether or not he truly exists to some, with some doubting if he even does exist, while others believing that he does. Others also think he once existed but not anymore. * He is apparently very ancient, as he refers MoonMask, SunMask and StarMask as "youngsters". * Originally he was going to revive FlamingoMask after BearMask had slain him, however this was changed to having ArcanaMask doing that instead. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaijin Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Mastermind Intelligence Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Heroes Category:Original Characters Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Nocturne Category:Magic User Category:Nocturnes with Mammal motifs